highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors (Warcraft)
Warriors are skilled combatants, adept in the use of many weapons and armors. They comprise the backbone of virtually any army, and can be found amongst all races. Talents Arms Arms Warriors are veterans of combat, who use massive two-handed weapons and brute strength to slay their opponents. Fury Fury Warriors are enraged berserkers, terrifying to friend and foe alike. Unleashing furious flurries of attacks, these combatants wield a weapon in each hand. Protection Protection Warriors hold a weapon in one hand and a shield in the other -- though capable of using the shield as a weapon, primarily they use it to defend themselves and their allies. Warrior Races Warriors can be found amongst every race on Azeroth. Blood Elf Warriors Blood Elves have always produced strong fighters -- some are strong and able to deal heavy blows against their foes, whereas others make superb scouts. All Blood Elf warriors are incredibly versatile fighters. Notable Blood Elf Warriors *Lor'themar Theron *Thaladred the Darkener *The Blood Elf Warrior Champion *Veline Bladestar *Delios Silverblade *Lothan Silverblade *Beldis *Sarithra *Alsudar the Bastion *Leonic Truehair *Vinsun *Tarlhir Draenei Warriors There are few Draenei Warriors that have become well-known on Azeroth. There are likely many Draenei warriors lost to their legends, but most melee combatants of the Draenei have turned to become Paladins to honor the Naaru. Not all, however, have chosen this path. Notable Draenei Warriors *Akama *The Draenei Warrior Champion *Restalaan *Field Commander Olinae *Defender Nagalaas *Kore *Ruada *Ahonan *Kazi *Behomat *Viik *Bratu Dwarf Warriors Ironforge Dwarves in particular have a long tradition of using hammers and axes in combat, making them excel as combat-trained melee warriors. The most elite of Dwarven warriors can tap into the latent magic of their race, ultimately becoming Mountain Kings. Notable Dwarf Warriors *Magni Bronzebeard *Muradin Bronzebeard *Thargas Anvilmar *Kurdran Wildhammer *Falstad Dragonreaver *The Dwarf Warrior Champion *"Chipper" Ironbane *Pappy Ironbane *Lord Benjamin Tremendouson *Thran Khorman *Granis Swiftaxe *Kelv Sternhammer *Kelstrum Stonebreaker *Grendin Swiftaxe Forsaken Warriors The warriors of the Forsaken come from many walks of life -- be they knights or bandits in life. Because of this, no one style defines the Forsaken warrior. Most become the Death Guards who guard Forsaken territory such as the Undercity. Notable Forsaken Warriors *Nathanos Blightcaller *The Forsaken Warrior Champion *Manthos the Recently Sewn *Dannal Stern *Karla Fain *Austil de Mon *Balstus Fowler *Angela Curthas *Christoph Walker *Eugene Daller Gnome Warriors Though Gnomes seldom choose the path of a warrior, gnomish warriors do exist -- despite rumors to the contrary. Though their size makes them seem relatively harmless, Gnome Warriors find they have the perfect height to attack some of the larger races' more vulnerable areas. Gnome Warriors are most often placed in defensive positions on battlefield because they fiercely refuse to budge. Notable Gnome Warriors *Hightinker Gelbin Mekkatorque *The Gnome Warrior Champion *Chloe Mithrilbolt *Fillet, Kneecapper Extraordinaire *Wimbly Tinkerton *Galway Steamwhistle *Drill Sergeant Steamcrank *Bilban Tosslespanner Goblin Warriors Goblins do not often become warriors, primarily relying upon ogres and hobgoblins for brute strength. However, goblins are stronger than they appear to be and it is not unheard of for one to take the path of the warrior. Most of these goblins received their training from the automated Warrior-Matic NX-01. Notable Goblin Warriors *The Goblin Warrior Champion *Fraznak the Furious *Bruiser Janx High Elf Warriors Notable High Elf Warriors *Naseev Human Warriors Humans are most comfortable in melee combat, and so warriors are common among them. The most decorated human warriors are declared champions or become knights. Notable Human Warriors * , a Human Warrior]]Anduin Lothar *Varian Wrynn *Daelin Proudmoore *General Marcus Jonathan *Lord Marshal Raynor *Commander Duron *Danath Trollbane *Llane Wrynn I *Reginald Windsor *Aedalas Blackmoore *The Human Warrior Champion *Thoradin *Field Marshall Afasiabi *Thoras Trollbane *Lord Garithos *Christopher the Devout *Peter Hottelet *Kallen Stanner *Captain Evencane Night Elf Warriors Night Elf Warriors use their extreme agility and tactical knowledge to turn themselves into deadly warriors, even deadlier in their own woods. Though initially primarily female, recent years have seen more Night Elf men turning to the path of the warrior. Notable Night Elf Warriors *Illidan Stormrage *Shandris Feathermoon *Jarod Shadowsong *Kur'talos Ravensong *The Night Elf Warrior Champion *Desdel Stareye *Fallingstar *Kavai the Wanderer *Alyissia *Kyra Windblade *Sildanair *Darnath Bladesinger *Arias'ta Bladesinger *Sentinel Moonwing Orc Warriors Orc Warriors are the most traditional path of Orcs, hailing from a race which has engaged in war against a variety of enemies for generations. Many of these Orcs embraced the demonic bloodlust, becoming little more than savage barbarians. With the bloodhaze lifted, however, Orcish warriors are become much more trained in the art of warfare. Notable Orc Warriors *Blackhand *Broxigar *Durotan *Grom Hellscream *Orgrim Doomhammer *Thrall *Garrosh Hellscream *Rend Blackhand *Kargath Bladefist *Kilrogg Deadeye *Nekros Skullcrusher *Eitrigg *Tagar Spinebreaker *The Orc Warrior Champion *Boarguts the Impaler *Warmaster Hork *Karta Foultongue *Frang *Tarshaw Jaggedscar *Sorek *Grezz Ragefist *Blademaster Ronakada *Ging *Malosh Tauren Warriors Tauren Warriors are heavily trained. They are known for staying calm in battle, making them excellent in the thick of battle. However, Tauren Warriors also serve as scouts due to their close affiinity to the earth. Notable Tauren Warriors *Cairne Bloodhoof *Tagar *The Tauren Warrior Champion *Koringar the Heavy *Vaerik Proudhoof *Nahu Ragehoof *Harutt Thunderhorn *Krang Stonehoof *Ker Ragetotem *Torm Ragetotem *Sark Ragetotem Troll Warriors Troll Warriors are typically little more than savage berserkers, thinking nothing of their own defense and only of mowing down their enemies. Most troll warriors, however, combine these skills of combat with the primal magic of their people or empower themselves with dark voodoo rituals. Notable Troll Warriors *Vol'jin *Zul'jin *Bloodlord Mandokir *The Troll Warrior Champion *Nok'tal the Savage *Nortet *Yeniss *Berserker Zanga Worgen Warriors Worgen Warriors are very similar to those of other human kingdoms, hailing from the human kingdom of Gilneas. They can, however, add tooth and claw to their repertoire of attacks. Notable Worgen Warriors *Genn Greymane *Darius Crowley *Ivar Bloodfang *The Worgen Warrior Champion *Grayson Steelworth *Sergeant Cleese Real World Warriors are one of the playable classes in World of Warcraft. As of World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, it is the first non-hero class available to all races. External Links *Wowpedia Category:Warriors Warriors (Waracraft) Category:Warcraft Classes